Quelle sensation étrange !
by soffie
Summary: Trop court pour être résumer, petit one shot tristounet. Dragoje sais pas qui.
1. Default Chapter

_Discamer: Pas besoin de le dire, vous le savez déjà que rien ne m'appartient des personnages, ni des lieux._

_Résumer: trop court et trop triste pour être résumer, faudra lire pour ce faire une idée._

_Couple: Drago et je sais pas trop qui me suis poser la question en rédigeant ce one shot et plusieurs personnages peuvent y prétendre. Que votre imagination de lecteur fasse le reste !!! ;-)_

_Note: Désolée pour les coquilles qui trainent surment dans cet écrit._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quelle sensation étrange ! Tellement dure d'arriver à mettre des mots surune chose aussi impalpable que le ressenti.

La haine et l'amour se battent en moi, tout autant que le désir et la répulsion.

Suis-je si étrangement fait ?

Tant de choses me font penser à toi et parallèlement je ne supporte pas de t'avoir continuellement dans ma tête.

Que faire pour que je m'en sorte, pour que tu disparaisses de ma vie.

**_« Un ange reste un ange, si on ne l'oublie pas  
Je t'emmêle, tu me tords  
Un corps reste un corps, mais je ne l'oublie pas  
Je te fane, tu t'enterres »_**

Pourquoi même les chansons se mettent contre moi !

J'ai l'étrange impression de ma vie est déverser ainsi dans les oreilles d'étrangers.

J'ai des doutes sur les modes d'inspirations moldus, peut-être un sort a-t-il été jeté pour que tout en reviennent a nous.

**_« Je te rêve encore, je t'aime  
Je te rêve encore, je t'aime »_**

Cette histoire me fait tant souffrir que je ne sais plus qui je suis.

Si la vie avait été différente, si l'amour avait été autre et si … Toujours des si qui font souffrir.

Si je n'étais pas Drago Malefoy, si mon père n'était pas un fou assassin larbin d'un psychotique mégalomane, si ma mère n'était si froide et détacher, si ma tante avait encore sa santé mentale.

Exactement ce que je disais, avec des si.

Mais toi tu as toujours été identique à ce que tu montres. Tu es vrai, réel, tellement la bonté incarnée.

_**« Au-dessus des toits tu règnes oh !  
Je frappe d'en bas  
Quelques gouttes de moi-même  
Et traverse là »**_

Je crois aussi que depuis le début, bien avant notre naissance, nous étions voués a être des ennemis.

Je n'ai seulement plus l'impression de cela soit indispensable. Je voudrais tellement mettre fin à toutes ses idioties que j'ai moi-même instaurer.

Que les choses peuvent être durs, d'aimer à la folie et de haïr semblablement une seule personne.

Et tes sentiments à toi ?

Je me pose souvent la question. J'aimerai tant voir un jour dans tes yeux autre chose que de la haine, de la rancune, de la colère, de la tristesse.

Ma vie me semble si dure, mais je n'y mettrais jamais fin.

Je vais fuir, comme un lâche que je suis, comme tu as toujours cru que je l'étais.

_**« Je te rêve encore, je t'aime  
Je te rêve encore, je t'aime »**_

Je te laisse juste ces quelques mots comme un témoignage.

Puis-tu vivre en paix.

Je t'ai hais, je t'ai aimer et je te chérirai toute ma vie.

Adieu amour, que ta vie soir aussi douce que la mienne sera dure.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La chanson est du dernier album de Kyo et s'appelle "Je te rêve encore". Et voilà c'est fini, une p'tite review pour moi.

bizouille


	2. chapitre1

_Discamer_ : Pas envie de le dire, de toute façon tout le monde le sait.

**_NOTE_** : **_SLASH_**, vous voilà prévenus

**_NOTE 2_** : Juste au cas où, un Slash veut dire qu'il est écrit ici une fic homosexuel, alors si ce type d'écrit vous fait vous sentire mal, je tiens à redire que vous n'êtes absolument pas obligé d'y lire.

_RAR _:

**_Artemis_** : Merci, voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira. Bizouilles.

**_Shinobu-Sû_** : Merci beaucoup, et malheureusement il n'y a pas de suite à une étrange rupture. En tous les cas pour l'instant ce n'est pas en projet, mais qui sait peutêtre qu'un jour … Hé hé

Bizouille à toi et bonne lecture.

**_Slydawn_** : Et bien j'espère que cette suite te donnera l'envie de continuer à lire tout de même.

Bonne lecture.

**_Morora _**: Merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**NOTE 3 : Je me répète, je sais mais vaut que je le dise plusieurs fois ! lol**

**Ceci est un SLASH et j'y fais donc allusions à des relations homosexuel.**

La journée avait commencé comme toutes les autres, triste, morne et affreusement longue.

Drago savait qu'il écrirait sa lettre aujourd'hui, il le fallait, il ne pouvait plus attendre.

Il avait déjà beaucoup trop attendu.

Il se prépara pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Le bond savait qu'il était en avance, qu'il n'y aurait sûrement personne dans la grande salle mais c'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Le sorcier avait besoin de réfléchir, comment allait-il tourner cette lettre.

La plus grande de ses peurs était la réaction d'harry. Allait-il se moquer de lui, allait-il le haïr plus ou allait-il l'aimer.

Tout à ses réflexions, Drago ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était arrivé à la grande salle et c'était diriger inconsciemment vers la table des Griffondors ou se trouvait déjà l'objet de toutes ses sensations étranges.

La surprise le frappa lorsqu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais il était bien trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et continua d'avancer comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué le brun.

Drago passa très près de luià le frôler afin de pouvoir sentir son odeur.

Totalement perdu dans ses pensées, Drago s'approcha de sa table et s'assis à sa place. Il commença à manger sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, jusqu'une tornade brune lui saute dessus.

Drackinichou d'amour !

Drago frissonna. Pourquoi l'avait-on fiancé avec ça ! Pas étonnant qu'il y ait autant de fou dans les familles de sang pur.

Il finit rapidement son déjeuner et s'empressa de sortir dehors afin de pouvoir réfléchir correctement.

Son premier cours de la journée était métamorphose. Futur souffrance puisque ce cours était commun avec les lions.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer ses sentiments mais sont-ils vraiment contrôlable.

Une heure lui en paru dix et la matinée ne faisait que commencé.

L'attente de la fin, peutêtre tout simplement de sa fin.

Deuxième cour, un soulagement, histoire de la magie. L'heure idéale pour réfléchir à sa missive. Il se doutait déjà de ce qu'il voulait y mettre, mais comment le dire.

Les essais s'étalaient en désordre sur son pupitre et aucune bonne idée ne lui venait à l'esprit.

Déçu, totalement, il se dirigea vers son troisième et dernier cours du matin.

Le repas. Une faim de loup le rongeait. L'appétit de revoir l'objet de tous ses fantasmes. Les regards noirs et haineux lui faisaient de plus en plus mal.

Jamais il n'arriverait à manger. Son cœur sombrait. Il décida d'aller dans sa chambre afin d'écrire.

D'un jet, en écoutant une chanson moldue, l'inspiration soudain. Son parchemin se retrouva accrocher à la patte d'une chouette. Maintenant commençait vraiment les heures d'angoisse.

Son choix était fait pourtant. Son dernier soir dans ces murs.

Premier cour de l'après-midi, encore en commun avec les lions. Quoique les quatre heures étaient avec eux.

Deux heures de potion et deux heures de soin aux créatures magiques. Il est une créature qu'il aimerait bien soigner pourtant.

La soirée commença plutôt bien. Il se préparait doucement à son dépars.

Drago se glissa doucement en dehors de son dortoir et une fois la toile gardant l'entrer de sa tour refermer, il se retourna et sursauta.

A suivre ! héhéhéhé


End file.
